


Sunrise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #285: Here Comes the Sun.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #285: Here Comes the Sun.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sunrise

~

As the mattress shifted, Harry froze, holding his breath as soft footsteps crossed the room. 

Mentally, he began preparing arguments to persuade Snape to stay. _We’re great together, the sex was brilliant, our magic’s compatible, and did I mention the sex?_

While Harry plotted, he heard the toilet flush. Eyes slitted, he watched Snape, naked, return. 

Bending down, Snape retrieved his robes, and Harry’s heart sank. 

Dawn sunlight lit the room. Snape paused, eyeing Harry. Then sighing, he placed the robes over a nearby chair, crawling back into bed. 

Exhaling, Harry shifted closer. “Good morning.” 

Snape hummed. “So it seems.” 

~


End file.
